


Reflection

by Lieju



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Interspecies Romance, M/M, nghgn i think i should tag these like that conidering how common human!perry is in fadom, perry realizing some things, second dimension hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Seeing this different version of his nemesis forced Perry the Platypus to finally confront his feelings.





	Reflection

“Perry the Platypus!” Dr Doofenshmirtz hurried to the trapped agent.

He casually leaned on the device restraining the platypus. “How do you like it?”

The other Doofenshmirtz stepped into view, his dark-clad figure illuminated by the dramatic lighting. It was very impressive in Perry's estimation. Quality evil villain theatrics. Doofenshmirtz's second dimension counterpart certainly knew how to make a menacing entrance.

Perry turned his attention to his nemesis who was all but jumping up and down, giddily excited to get into the monologuing part.

Unprofessional.

Sort of pathetic.

The realization of just how much Perry preferred that hit the agent.

He struggled in the restraint. “Krtrtrt.”

“The other me helped with the trap,” Doofenshmirtz explained. “Do you like it?”

Perry glared at the other scientist who was giving him an evaluating look.

His Doofenshmirtz hurried to his counterpart and set his hand on his shoulder. “Go on, monologue time!”

The one visible eye narrowed. “This is your nemesis?”

“Yup!” Doofenshmirtz replied proudly. “Isn't he cute?”

“Cute?”

“I mean, he can fight too, he's _dynamic_ , a tornado of semi-aquatic unstoppable fury, you'll see once he breaks out!”

“What?” Doofenshmirtz-2's tone was flat.

A chill ran on Perry's back and for the first time (today anyway) he was worried for his nemesis.

Doofenshmirtz remained oblivious. “He's gonna get out of that trap, so you'd better get to your monologue soon.” He leaned to loudly whisper to Perry. “Sorry he doesn't know how this works, thanks for understanding.”

“You know I'm starting to see how you never took over _your_ Tri-State-Area.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing. Except that you used all your time playing with your little _pet_.”

“Hey!” Doofenshmirtz waved his hands. “Woah! Woah woah woah! Rude! Perry the Platypus is _not_ a pet. Well I guess he _sort_ of was, for those kids, but he isn't a pet to _me_.”

Doofenshmirtz-2 gave a calculating look at his counterpart, and Perry started to desperately struggle with his restraints.

Doofenshmirtz-2 set his hand on Doofenshmirtz's shoulder, the previously friendly gesture now mirrored as threatening.

No.

_Possessive._

“You're right,” he said, his lips curving into a smile.

“Yes. Yes I am. Um, which part exactly?”

Perry watched the long gloved fingers brush against his Doofenshmirtz's neck. He had to hurry.

Slowly, Perry tested the restraints. They were much tighter than Doofenshmirtz's usual traps. He was losing feeling in his arms...

Perry watched the dark-clad scientist pull his nemesis closer.

“He isn't a pet. That was all just lies made up by the Uncool Organization... With _Acronyms_ or whatever they're called. He's an _agent_. It's his _job_ to fight you.”

“A-ah.” Doofenshmirtz blushed a little but didn't try to pull back. “N-no I think you don't get what we _have._ You _see_ , Perry the Platypus and me, we're tight, we go way back, there's _trust_ in the nemesis-ship-”

Doofenshmirtz-2 moved his hand lower until it rested on Doofenshmirtz's lower back. “Come on now, you know he has been playing you.”

“I do?”

“Did he ever tell you about his family?”

Doofenshmirtz's eyebrows shot up. And when he looked at Perry there was doubt in his eyes.

Perry gave him an apologetic look. “Krtrtrt?”

Of course he couldn't have told his nemesis, an evil scientist, about his host family! Why was his Doofenshmirtz looking so hurt at that?

Perry realized he wished he could have- that he could have taken his nemesis with him to meet the Flynn-Fletchers, to watch them chat, see his boys work together with his nemesis on some innocent project.

He'd have to keep an eye on Doofenshmirtz, and he might do something stupid, but he had been right, there was _trust_ there.

It was wrong, but Perry trusted his Doofenshmirtz. Especially coming face to face with this other version of him, who was so much more like what an agent was supposed to desire in his nemesis made the platypus just appreciate him more. His Doofenshmirtz wasn't evil. Not really, even if he tried. He just needed help. If anything he was too naive. Needed to be protected.

Perry glared at the other Doofenshmirtz and growled.

“Perry the Platypus?” His Doofenshmirtz sounded hurt. “You wouldn't-”

The grip Doofenshmirtz-2 had on him tightened.

“He would! He is an _agent!_ You're a _job_ for him! Of course he would stop you! He's the reason you have never succeeded in anything!”

“I have succeeded in _things!_ Like the time I- hm. Come on give me a _minute-_ ”

“He doesn't want you to succeed.”

“Is that _true_ , Perry the Platypus?”

Before Perry could reply Doofenshmirtz-2 reached to grab Doofenshmirtz's chin to make him look at him. Doofenshmirtz squeaked.

“Ah. Hm. A funny _thing_ you're standing pretty close and i-if someone happened to walk in they might have a completely wrong impressi-”

His rambling was interrupted by his counterpart pulling him into a kiss.

Perry watched in horror as his Doofenshmirtz tensed before cautiously returning the hungry kiss.

Doofenshmirtz-2 pulled back to give Perry a nasty smile.

Perry had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep his expression even halfway professional. Even so he was aware the glare he was giving the villain was far from the righteous anger an agent should direct at his enemies.

This wasn't work.

Doofenshmirtz hadn't been just work for Perry for a long time but only now he realized the depths of his emotions. He watched his Doofenshmirtz blush and give his counterpart an uncertain look. But he didn't pull back.

Perry felt like his heart was on the verge of breaking.

“Oh. _Okay._ We're doing this.” He decidedly didn't look at the platypus. In fact he seemed to be looking at everything else in the room.

Doofenshmirtz-2 pulled back but kept a grip of his hand. “I think we have entertained Agent P enough. Come on we got work to do. Inators to build. I need you.”

“You do? I mean of course you do. Let's go then!”

He turned to give the trapped agent one last look before being led away by the villain. His look was hard to read, which for someone who wore his heart in his sleeve was unusual.

Perry wasn't sure what to think of it.

He let out a defeated 'krtrtrt'.

After two seconds of depression he got over it and was filled with determination once more.

He had to get free. Back to his family. Back to-

Back to _his_ Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

He wasn't sure where their relationship would go but they had to find out.

Doofenshmirtz needed him.

No, that was only half of the truth.

Seeing him in that situation, experiencing the sinking feeling in the pit of Perry's stomach, had made it clear for the platypus.

Perry needed him, too.

 


End file.
